


love myself today but also love you as well

by 22_9ny



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_9ny/pseuds/22_9ny
Summary: Hyejoo loves.





	love myself today but also love you as well

**Author's Note:**

> From Hyejoo's perspective.

I could feel her cheeks move against my chest every time she took a breath. It was that perfect time in the morning when the sunlight flowed in perfectly from the window above our heads, spilling sunlight onto the once cold floors while we just laid there in silence. I knew what I had to say, and she knew that I did so we let the silence engulf us once again with the knowledge that sometimes in silence, you’re able to hear so much more.

So there she was. The girl with the big bright smile laying on my chest, her hair a ruffled mess, her leg over mine as I watched her. As I did that, I felt myself get lost in the way she existed. Because I loved her. I love her, I still love her and chances are that I will continue to love her until my dying breath. It was never in a romantic way, though I never understood that until I met her. I never understood that you could look at someone and feel so much admiration for who they are without having to relate it to any romantic intentions or emotions. But here I was, completely enchanted by the girl who softly breathed against my chest that I couldn't help but wish that the world and its reality would never be able to steal her smile because I needed her, the world needed someone like her.


End file.
